Vongola Academy - Special School For Crazy People
by TwoRabbitFly
Summary: Cerita absurd anak-anak sarap Vongola Academy Senior High School. Warnings! Full tanpa sensor, Yaoi, OOC, sarap, gila, gaje, dll. Don't like - Don't Read - No Flame - Enjoy! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Edan 1 - Sekolah dan Asrama!

Edan 1 : Sekolah Dan Asrama

**Vongola Academy**

**Special School For Crazy People**

Disclaimer

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Vongola Academy © TwoRabbitFly

Pair : Nano-nano

Genre : Humor, family, romance, nano-nano.

Warning's : OOC, rusuh, typo, EYD, Shonen-ai, bahasa-bahasa nyasar, dll

**Penggunaan kata kasar semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan cerita**

**Full tanpa sensor, kecuali nama produk.**

~Don't like – Don't read – Don't flame~

-Enjoy-

~*0*~==~*0*~

Di Italia, tepatnya di pelosok pasisian Vongola Island, belok kiri nyingcet deket bunderan, ada sebuah sekolah mewah berbasis akademi berdiri disana. Didirikan diatas pulau buatan keluarga mafia kaya seantero kemafiaan, dengan nama Vongola Academy. Sekolahnya besar, semua tingkat ada, dari paud sampai universitas. Ada asramanya, tamannya luas, ada kebonnya, ada empangnya, punya blok pertokoan sendiri, sawah, gunung, bukit, wah pokok na mah sapulau-pulau eta mah milik sendiri we yang lain ngontrak. Ya, iyalah yang lain ngontrak kan pulaunya emang punya sendiri. Muridnya juga macem-macem, ada yang sarap, ada yang homo, ada yang mesum, ada yang maling, ada yang lekong, yang teroris juga ada.

Yang jadi latar fic ini adalah Vongola Academy Senior High School.

Syarat masuknya ga sulit, yang penting kuat iman dan hati aja cukup. Agak bodoh dikit mah ga apa-apa lah, yang penting masih punya otak.

Sistem sekolahnya ga beda jauh sama sekolah pada umumnya. Tesnya juga ga susah, cuma suru lari satu keliling blok pertokoan sama sekolahnya, tapi ga pake baju sama celana cuma pake boxer doang sambil nyanyi cinta satu malam.

Oke kita lanjut tentang gedung Vongola Academy Senior High School.

* * *

><p>Kita ke asrama...<p>

Asramanya dibagi 3 gedung, sesuai hasil kocokan kepala sekolah. Asrama murid letaknya ada di komplek gedung paling belakang dekat bukit. Tiap gedung ada 5 lantai, per koridornya ada 10 kamar, difasilitasi lift, tangga darurat, kamar mandi luar, dapur, ruang makan, ruang kumpul, unit kesehatan, ruang isolasi, penjara bawah tanah, dan lain-lain pokonya segala ada aja. Satu kamar besarny m, dengan 2 kasur quenn size, 2 lemari baju, 2 rak buku, AC, penghangat, TV LED full set, telepon dan meja belajar plus komputer. Nah, yang bedain kamar cowo sama cewe itu kamar mandinya, kalo cewe kamar mandinya di dalem ada1 buat gantian, kalo cowo kamar mandinya diluar.

Ya, diluar gedung dan jatah kamar mandinya per gedung itu cuma 2 kamar mandi. Makanya tiap pagi pasti anak cowo belingsatan rebutan kamar mandi.

Disini cewe cowo disatuin gedungnya, lorong kamarnya beda, kepisah sama ruang makan dan ruang main. Jumlah 1 kamarnya beda-beda, tergantung situasi, kondisi, dan toleransi. Biasanya yang tertib itu anak cewe, sekamar berdua. Nah yang rusuh itu pasti anak cowo, sekamar bisa ampe 10an. Asalnya mau belajar bareng, nambahin mau main, nambahin lagi ikut curhat, namabahin lagi mau modus, nambahin lagi takut tidur sendiri, nambahin, nambahin, jadinya bertumpuklah anak cowo di 1 kamar, tidurnya berserakan kaya ikan cue (Tongkol) ga di emberin.

Terus, ada juga asrama guru dan staf , letaknya di komplek gedung tenggara deket pintu gerbang utama bagian timur. Isi gedungnya sama persis kaya asrama murid, cuma kamar mandinya semua di dalem kamar. Ga ada yang diluar.

* * *

><p>Lalu lingkungan sekolah...<p>

Karena sekolah ini daerah kekuasaannya sepulau, maka lingkungan dan tempat di sekolah ini memiliki ukuran yang luas dan jarak yang jauh antara satu dan yang lainnya yang dihubungkan dengan jalan aspal dan memiliki 4 pintu gerbang utama sesuai mata angin. Karena itu sekolah mengizinkan muridnya untuk membawa kendaraan. Ada yang bawa mobil mewah, bawa motor, sepeda ontel, angkot, otopet, sepatu roda, odong-odong, cator, bajay, kuda, yang jalan kaki aja ada, bahkan gelindingan juga banyak.

Yang pertama gedung sekolah.

Gedung sekolah Vongola Academy Senior High School, terdiri dari 6 gedung kelas utama, 12 gedung praktek, 1 aula utama, 4 gym olahraga, 1 perpustakaan besar, 2 gedung UKS, 1 gedung guru dan staf serta ruang arsip, 2 kolam renang indoor, 2 lapang tenis indoor, 1 gedung teater, 2 gedung ruang klub, gedung kantin, gedung penyimpanan inventaris, dan gudang senjata.

Lalu lapangannya, Vongola Academy Senior High School memiliki lapangan yang paling lengkap diantara tingkat yang lainnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau banyak murid dari tingkat yang lain menggunakan fasilitas lapangan milik Senior High School. Vongola Academy Senior High School memiliki 1 lapang sepakbola, 6 lapang atletik, 1 lapang upacara, 4 lapang parkir, lapang baseball, lapang tenis outdoor, lapang basket outdoor, dan lapang jemuran.

Lapang jemuran ini adalah hak milik dari penghuni asrama 1 sebagai salah satu hadiah dari event bantai-bantai pucuk mesum antar asrama yang diadakan oleh ketua umum asrama putri. Sesuai namanya, lapang ini dipake buat jemur-jemur, dari jemur kolor ampe jemur diri. Luasnya 10 x 5 meter dengan diberi sekat tengahnya untuk memisahkan teritori cewe dan cowo.

Yang kedua taman, kebun, dan lain-lain.

Setiap gedung di Vongola Academy Senior High School selalu memiliki taman atau kebun di sekitarnya. Ada taman sakura, taman bunga, taman mawar, taman mangkal, taman pacaran, taman modus, dan taman-taman yang lainnya.

Ada juga kebun, biasanya kebun digunakan untuk praktek tata boga dan ilmu alam, kebunnya ada 2, ada kebun sayuran dan kebun buah. Selain taman dan kebun, Vongola Academy Senior High School juga memiliki 4 rumah kaca, empang, kolam ikan, danau buatan, kebun peliharaan, hutan lindung, sirkuit, dan wilayah simulasi.

Mungkin, itu sedikit informasi soal sekolah ini. Kalo kurang, gampang ntar tinggal ditambahin.

* * *

><p><strong>Asrama 1, Koridor cowo lantai 3.<strong>

**19.00 PM**

"A, jadi Dede satu asrama yah sama Aa?" Tanya si rambut coklat yang modelnya kaya singa kesamber kilat.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, 15 tahun.**

**Panggilan : Tsuna, Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan, Dede, Sawada, Dame, Tuna, Jyudaime, Boss, Omnivore, dll.**

**Lahir di Jepang, 14 oktober. Anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Tinggi 172 cm, badannya agak kurus, wajahnya imut type ultimate uke (yandere). Tingkat 1 kelas A, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintaran menengah ke-atas. Boss dari geng Decimo. Penghuni baru asrama 1, yang sebelumnya tinggal di rumah kakeknya selama 3 bulan.**

"ia, de. Aa seneng banget deh, jadi Aa bisa bareng Dede selalu!" Jawab seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan si coklat, namun rambutnya blonde dan lebih gondrong. Sambil cengengesan dan wajah pedo dia berlari untuk memeluk adiknya yang unyu itu.

**Sawada Ieyasu a.k.a Taru Giotto, 17 tahun**

**Panggilan : Giotto, Primo, Aa, Bule kampung, Ucing (Kucing), dll.**

**Lahir di Italia, 25 januari. Kakanya Tsunayoshi. Tinggi 182 cm, badannya berisi dan perfect, wajahnya tampan imut-imut kaya kucing kegeleng belong type uke sarap. Tingkat 3 kelas C, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintaran idiot kelewat pinter. Ketua OSIS, kuncen asrama 1 cowo, dan boss dari geng Primo.**

Bruukkk...

Giotto meluncur indah di atas lantai granit dingin, karena sang Dede imutnya ogah dipeluk-peluk.

"Dede udah gede Aa, ga usah dituturin mulu. Malu tau?!"

Sambil pasang muka bete, Tsuna berjalan meninggalkan Aa-nya yang punya penyakit brocon tinggkat dewa itu.

"Ih Dede mah, tau ga?! Aa selalu barengin Dede itu, biar Dede aman ga ada yang gangguin. Nanti gimana kalo Dede di bully lagi? Atau diculik? Atau di raep pucuk-pucuk mesum?! Dede kan imut, lucu. Arrgghhh! Aa pokoknya ga rela Dede!"

Teriak Giotto lebay sambil guling-guling dilantai kaya cacing di garemin.

"Aa mah lebay, Dede bisa jaga diri kali A. Lagian Dede udah gede a"

"Tapi kan de-"

Giotto ngotot, sambil memelas dia ngesot dilantai sambil narik ujung kemeja hitam Tsuna dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes level Max dengan sedikit efek bling-bling dan air mata buaya disudut matanya.

"Aa jijik"

Giotto membatu dan pundung dipojokan. Ngak nyangka Dede Tsu-chan kesayangannya, yang paling imut seantero jagat raya ini, punya mulut yang kelewat pedas.

"Udah deh a, pokoknya Dede ga mau, titik. Aa rempong amat sih?!"

"Dede, a-"

"Aa..!"

"Ok deh de, Aa ngalah. Tapi kalo ada apa-apa cepet summon Aa, ok?!"

"Ia, Aa bawel banget sih"

"Nah sekarang Aa kasih tau peraturan umum asrama 1 ya.."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kamar baru Tsuna. Sebenarnya Tsuna sudah bersekolah selama 3 bulan, tapi baru pindah sekarang ke asrama. Awalnya Tsuna tinggal di rumah Kakeknya, Timotteo-san. Karena Timotteo-san sedang sakit waktu itu, jadi Tsuna merawatnya dulu.

"Yang pertama, ketua asrama 1 cowo itu Aa sendiri kalo yang cewe Elena-san. Nah guru pembimbingnya, Reborn-sensei"

"Hah? Rebon-sensei?"

"Reborn-sensei Dede, rebon mah udang atuh"

"owh, Kebon-sensei"

"REBORN Dede! Bukan kebon...!" Sembur Giotto muncrat-muncrat. Iiuuuyyyhh jijay yeyyy...

"Owh, ia...ia...ia.! Rabun-sensei..." Balas Tsuna merem-merem, melindungi mata indahnya dari semburan hujan lokal jijay Aa-nya yang lebay.

"Aa biasa aja keleus, ga usah pake kuah" Protesnya lagi, sambil ngelap mukanya pake syal merah Giotto.

'Ampun dah, Dede gua unyu-unyu tapi blo'on' Giotto ngebatin.

"Ya dah, ntar Dede liat sendiri di buku nya, ok?"

"Ok"

"Trus, jam malam asrama 1 Cuma sampe jam 10 malem, lewat jam 10 tidur diteras"

"Tiap jam 12 ampe jam 1 malem, suka ada patroli. Jadi kalo ada yang belum tidur, nanti mati ditempat"

"Oh"

"Ehhh?! Kok mati a?" Tsuna kaget sampe loncat nubruk vending machine.

"Ga tau, makanya jangan nakal ya de" Giotto mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan.

"Owh ya de, asrama cowo mandi nya diluar. Jadi biar Dede ga telat, mandinya jam 5"

"Buset a?! pagi bener, dingin a. Emoh ah..." Tsuna protes sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya membentuk tanda silang.

"Dede, kalo telat ntar mau di gigit kuncen gerbang?" Jawab Giotto horror.

Hayo? Siapa yang mau digigit kuncen gerbang? Semua juga ga mau. Kuncen gerbang Vongola Academy Senior adalah seseorang yang menyeramkan, bahkan lebih sereman dia daripada Reborn-sensei yang maksa ngelekong.

"NGAK MAU!"

"Ya udah jam 5"

Tsuna pun ngangguk.

"Terakhir makan pagi dimulai jam 06.00 sampe jam 07.00, lewat jam 7 makan di kebon"

"Ok"

"Nah udah itu aja sih, sisanya bisa Dede baca di bukunya atau minta temen sekamar Dede jelasin. Buat tau ruang-ruangannnya, besok Aa anterin keliling"

"Sip"

"Eh, ia. Natsu udah di titipin ke Bianchi-sensei?"

"Udah a"

Natsu, anak singa peliharAan Tsuna. Vongola Academy memperbolehkan muridnya membawa pet mereka, dengan cara menitipkannya pada bagian komisi pemeliharAan mahluk hidup yang diketuai Bianchi-sensei. Pemilik bebas membawa petnya kapan saja, tapi sAat sekolah mereka harus dititipkan. Selama dititipkan, pet akan dirawat dan dilatih. Jadi para pet dapat dijamin.

"Nah kamar Dede adanya di lantai 4 no. 27, sekamarnya sama Kozato Enma adenya bang Shimon"

'Sama Enma ya?' Tsuna tersenyum dalam batinnya.

"Bang Shimon itu pacar baru Aa?"

"Bukan de! Aa cuma punya pacar 1 yang kemarin doang. Bang Shimon itu temen sekamar Aa" Giotto pokerface. Kenapa tiba-tiba adeknya nanya kaya gitu.

"Masa? Dede mah ga percaya"

"Dede, Aa ini cowo setia lho" Bela Giotto dengan mengangkat tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya.

"Bullshit"

JLEB..

Giotto tertusuk duri duren.

Tsuna balas tajam dan memalingkan pandangan matanya ke arah jendela koridor. Mengubah raut mukanya menjadi seperti protagonis tersiksa di sinetron, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Giotto.

"Dengerin Aa dulu de"

"Aa maunya apa sih?"

"Kamu dengerin aku dulu, aku ga gitu kok, yang mereka bilang itu bohong"

"Udah deh, aku ngak mau denger ocehan kamu lagi. Kamu itu munafik tau ga, brengsek!"

"Ta-"

"Pokoknya kamu aku END!" Bentak si Adik berderai air mata pancoran.

Entah kenapa, pembicaraan ini semakin ribet dari dialog ke dialog lainnya. Cuma gara-gara pertanyaan absurd si Tuna oon kepada si Bule kampung yang lebay, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan bodoh yang berantem gara-gara si cowo homoan ama cowo baru.

"Tunggu-"

"Kampret! WOI berisik tau ga?! Malem-malem pacaran di asrama orang!"

Tiba-tiba keluarlah seekor(?) mahluk berambut merah magenta kaya tinta printer dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, kaos sangsang yang lecek, boxer biru tua dengan motif papan selancar, tatto rumput laut yang terpatri dipipi kanannya, dan sebatang rokok JS terselip di bibir dan telinganya.

"Hellow G!" Sapa Giotto dengan manisnya. Saking manisnya bikin si mahluk magenta ini mual dan pengen narok.

**Gokudera G, 17 tahun.**

**Panggilan : G, Mahluk air, Rumput laut, dll**

**Lahir di Italia, 12 September. Tinggi 184 cm, cowo yang serba cuek dan sedikit urakan. Hobi merokok dari bangku Junior High School. Tingkat 3 kelas A, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintarannya jenius. Wakil OSIS, Jendral pangkat 3 bintang di mata pelajaran pilihan Militer, dan anggota dari geng Primo.**

Setelah sembuh dari mualnya, mahluk magenta yang di panggil G ini mengintip cowo yang ada di belakang Giotto. Setelah mengobservasinya beberapa detik, keluarlah hasil dari dalam otaknya bahwa cowo itu adalah adiknya Giotto yang diumumkan akan pindah malam ini.

Tunggu? Berarti yang tadi berantem itu mereka dong? Apa jangan-jangan?!

"Wah..." G menatap sinis Giotto

"Giotto, lu..." G geleng-geleng kepala dan menunjuk-nunjuk Giotto.

"Ampun dah bener-bener lu yah?!" G menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari hidung kaya kereta kuong dan mulai menaikan nadanya membentak Giotto.

"Ga cukup ama cewe, lu main juga ama cowo, ampe si pucuk semangka sableng itu lu ikut embat. Sekarang ade lu di makan juga"

"Tobat Gi, tobat..."

G menatap miris bule kampung dihadapannya sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara miris, jijik, dan kasian, melihat boss nya begitu hina. G merasa mendapat wangsit buat membinasakan atasannya yang begitu edan ini.

"Tunggu G ini mah cuma main kok, beneran"

Tanpa G sadari, Giotto sudah merajuk padanya. Dengan memeluk lengan kiri G, Giotto memulai simulasi jurus 'Rajukan Uke Teraniaya', dengan berderai air mata situ gintung dan menara kembar yang menjuntai di hidungnya.

"Njingg, jauh..jauh... luh, pait-pait-pait-pait" G mendorong jauh Giotto hingga terjungkal.

"Ihhh, G jahat banget sich ama aku?"

"Kalo ga jahat bukan gua. Pergi lu pergi"

"G kamu bener-bener jahat sama aku. Kenapa baru sekarang kamu campakin aku, kenapa ga dari dulu aja?!"

Ok, Giotto mulai lagi. Dia ini emang bule kampung yang sok ngartis. Dikit-dikit drama, dikit-dikit nangis, lebay, jijay, najis, homo, sarap. Tapi ga tau kenapa, banyak orang yang ngeceng ke dia. Padahal orang-orang disekitarnya aja udah lemah, letih, lesu, ngurusin dia. Bahkan adeknya aja, Tsuna udah males ngakuin dia sebagai kakaknya.

Poor Giotto...

"Pertama gua jijik liat lu, baksil. Yang kedua camkan ya ma lu . . "

"Owh ia lupa. Tehe, gomen..gomen.."

"Geleuh siah tetehean, dasar bule kampung"

"Hei, ade lu pundung noh"

G menunjuk ke arah Tsuna yang berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka.

"DEDE! TUNGGUIN AA DONK!"

"Udah dulu ya G, kalo mau ngobrol lagi tweet aja, ok?"

"Ya ntar gua tweet lewat telepon kamar"

"G lu tuh ganteng-ganteng oon ya?"

"Daripada elu ganteng-ganteng homo"

"Buruan pergi sono, gua lagi males liat muka lu"

"Ihhh, G jahat, G jelek, G kaya bebek, dasar tatto rumput laut! Weee" Giotto menjulurukan lidahnya.

"Buruan pergi sableng! Lama-lama gua jadiin pentil motor juga lu!"

'Si Giotto aneh amat ya? Emang sih dia sableng tapi kagak ganjen gitu'

Giotto pun pergi meninggalkan G yang lagi misuh-misuh, mengejar Tsuna yang pundung karena di cuekin.

* * *

><p>"Dede, kok Aa ditinggal?"<p>

"Aa berisik" Jawabnya datar.

"Dede kenapa sih? Sensi amat?"

"Aa rempong"

"Dede lagi PMS ya?"

"Aa gila"

"Dede..."

Hening

"De~~~de~~~~"

Ga di jawab

"Dede, lagi ngidam ya?"

"Aa"

"Ya?"

"MATI"

.

.

.

"Hueeeee... Dede jahat! Bilangin Maman lho?!" Giotto mengancam Tsuna.

"Dede ga takut! Ntar Aa, Dede laporin ke Aa buték" Ancam Tsuna balik.

"Aa buték teh siapa de?"

"Itu lho, Aa-Aa suram yang suka ngejar-ngejar Aa. Yang rambutnya buték kaya kuah sop basi, matanya nilep setengah kaya orang kelewat begadang, ngomongnya pedes kaya petis ga di gulain"

"Siapa sih de? Aa ga tau. Emangnya Dede kenal?"

"Kenal banget sih ngak, cuma waktu itu pernah ngomong, kalo Aa itu buronan hatinya dia"

"Heh?! Buronan hati?"

"Ia jelas lah, Aa kan 'Residivis Cinta Para Homo Kesepian'"

Giotto kaget setengah idup mendengar sebuah julukan absurd yang diucapkan oleh adiknya.

"De, Aa ngak se-bitches itu kali? Aa cuma ganti 3 cewe 4 cowo aja" Belanya

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, si pinky yang tadi itu salah satu mantan Aa lho" Bisik Giotto genit di depan wajah Tsuna.

Wajah Tsuna berubah pucat dan putus asa.

"A, Dede udahan aja ya sekolah disini? Dede mau pulang aja ke Jepang, tinggal bareng Okaa-san lagi"

Tsuna merasa malu punya kakak yang kelakuannya kelewat bejad. Walaupun ada yang lebih bejad darinya. Tapi tetep aja, Tsuna masih punya harga diri. Dia ga mau di bully 1 sekolah, gara-gara kelakuan kakaknya.

"Eh?! Kenapa de?! Kan Dede udah susah-susah masuk sini, ampe Dede gadein pantat bohay Dede ke dukun codet buat ongkos ngeteng dari jepang ke italia?! Sekarang Dede mau pulang gitu aja?!"

"APA?! AA EDAN! MASA ADE SENDIRI DIFITNAH MAIN DUKUN! LAGIAN DEDE GA PERNAH GADE-GADEIN, APALAGI PANTAT! AA EDAN, AA HOMO, AA BRENGSEK!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Tsuna. Tsuna pergi meninggalkan kakaknya. Tsuna bersumpah akan menghajar habis-habisan kakaknya itu dilapang asrama. Persetan dengan status adik kandung atau keluarga, yang penting Tsuna PUAS!. Ambigu...

"De-"

"AA PERGI SANA! DEDE BISA CARI KAMAR SENDIRI! SANA! HUSH...HUSH...!"

Tsuna pergi dan menghilang dibelokan tangga ke lantai 4, menyisakan Giotto yang duduk melipat kaki kaya emak-emak lagi nyuci di empang sambil sesegukan.

"Dede, maafin Aa. Aa bukan maksud gitu. Aa cuma pengen godain Dede aja. Hiks..hiks..." Ratapnya nelangsa.

Tiba-tiba datanglah G dan Knuckle menenangkan boss nya lagi galau karena ditinggal adek unyu tercinta.

"Haaa, bos...bos..." G mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lu becandanya kelewatan bos" Knuckle menepuk bahunya.

"Tobat gih" ujar Knuckle lagi.

**Sasagawa Knuckle, 17 tahun**

**Panggilan : Knuckel, bang alim, dan bang maxi.**

**Lahir di Inggris, 28 Mei. Kakanya tertua keluarga Sasagawa. Orangnya alim dan tempat curhat terpercaya dia kalangan anak-anak asrama 1. Tingkat 3 kelas E, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintaran biasa-biasa aja. Ketua klub boxing dan anggota dari geng Primo.**

"Besok lu minta maaf di WC" Sahut G menambahkan.

"Kok di WC?"

"Kan pagi-pagi kita semua biasa nongkrong di WC brow?"

"Owh ia lupa"

"Sekarang lu balik ke kamar. Besok samperin Dede lu, sekalian kenalin ke gua. Ok?" Ujar G sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

'Ngak bos, ngak bawahan, semua bejad'

'Maafin mereka ya tuhan, jangan di azab ya tuhan, amin' Batin Knuckle miris.

"Hei G?"

"Apa?"

"Berani apa lu, kenalan ama ade gua?"

"Berani..."

"Berani apa?"

"Berani, pecat lu jadi bos" Jawab G santai.

"Anying lu! Bangsat!"

Akhirnya terjadilah pertempuran antara si Ucing bangor dan si Rumput laut. Di wasitin oleh Knuckle, mereka mulai jambak-jambakan, trus gigit-gigitan ampe mati. Tapi karena ga mati-mati, jadi mereka mulai tonjok-tonjokan, tendang-tendangan, dan senggol bacok senggol-bacok. Anak-anak se-asrama pun rusuh pasang taruhan yang bandarin sama Mammon-sensei.

* * *

><p>Sementara kakaknya sibuk berantem dilatai bawah, Tsuna berjalan dilantai 4 sambil mencak-mencak.<p>

"Belegug (kurang ajar) amat punya Aa, gua kutuk lu jadi kodok di bedak!"

'Lagian aneh banget. Aa gua emang rada miring ama brocon tapi ga lebay jijay gitu deh?'

Akhirnya Tsuna sampai dikamar no 27. Kamarnya paling ujung lantai 4, di pintunya tergantung tag name Kozato Enma. Tsuna mengetuk pintunya pelan.

Tok..tok...

Sang penghuni pun keluar. Seorang cowo sepantaran Tsuna, berambut merah acak-acak dengan plester disana-sini menutupi pipi dan hidungnya.

"Tsuna!"

"Hai, Enma"

"Yeay, ternyata kita sekamar" Enma menyambut Tsuna semangat.

**Kozato Enma, 16 tahun**

**Panggilan : Enma**

**Lahir di Jepang, 16 Juni. Teman dekat Tsuna dari Junior High School. Orangnya sangat ceroboh, tiada hari tanpa luka. Tingkat 1 kelas A, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintaran biasa saja. Anggota klub musik dan anggota dari geng Decimo.**

"Ayo cepet masuk diluar dingin" Sahut Enma lagi, disambut dengan anggukan dari Tsuna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu suara apa ya? Kucing berantem?"

"Ia biasa, kucing nakal lagi main ama rumput laut"

"Kucing? Rumput laut?"

Enma yang tidak mengerti, akhirnya berhenti berpikir dan tidak menghiraukan suara bising diluar sana. Enma membantu Tsuna membereskan barang-barangnya.

**Chapter Edan 1 END**

**To be continued**

**~Mind to review?~**

* * *

><p>Konichiwa...<p>

Hajimimashite, Klein-desu from TwoRabbitFly...

Ini cerita baru kami di fandom KHR...

Maaf kalo ceritanya garing banget...

Isinya full humor kok, ga ada bashing-banshingan... suer dah...

Buat rokok yang isep G itu rokok Jar*m S*per, kata abangnya author itu rokok paling murah yang biasa dibeli anak-anak sekolahan. hehehe

Ada beberapa bahasa sunda yang kami selipkan, sedikit sih tapi kalo ga ngerti boleh tanya atau nanti kami buatkan ver Indonya...

Buat Pair kami buka lewat vote aja...

Silahkan lewat review atau PM... ^^

Saran dan kritik kami terima dengan senang hati... ^^

Giotto : "Dede Tuna jahat sama Aa..." gigit tisu

Klein : "Jorok"

Giotto : "Author sableng, kenapa kamu bikin Dede Tuna ku jadi kejam gitu HAH?!"

Klein : "Yang sableng ente boss, bukan saya" datar

Giotto : "Kenapa juga nasib gua jadi nista gitu?"

Klein : "Sabar, tuhan menciptakan mu untuk jadi nista" datar juga

**OK, sampai jumpa di chapter edan selanjutnya...**


	2. Edan 2 - Pagi Rusuh!

Edan 2 : Pagi Rusuh!

**Vongola Academy**

**Special School For Crazy People**

Disclaimer

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Vongola Academy © TwoRabbitFly

Pair : Nano-nano

Genre : Humor, family, romance, nano-nano.

Warning's : OOC, rusuh, typo, EYD, Shonen-ai, bahasa-bahasa nyasar, dll

**Penggunaan kata kasar semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan cerita**

**Full tanpa sensor, kecuali nama produk.**

**Thanks for:**

**ByuuBee, Hikage Natsu, Kiichi27, White Skylark, and Saory Athena Namikaze**

~Don't like – Don't read – Don't flame~

-Enjoy-

~*0*~==~*0*~

* * *

><p>P<strong>ukul 05.00 am<strong>

**Vongola Academy, Asrama gedung 1**

Asrama di Vongola Academy Senior High School ada 3 gedung berleter U yang mengelilingi sebuah taman lapang dan memiliki tiang setinggi 10 meter yang mengibarkan bendera lambang Vongola.

Pagi itu para penghuni asrama lagi enak-enaknya molor sambil selimutan ama tetangga(?), tiba-tiba harus terbangun gara-gara toa portable otamatis yang berteriak dari ujung tiang bendera.

1...

2...

3...

"**BANGSAT! BANGSAT! BANGSAT!"**

Satu-persatu penghuni alam gaib pun bangun dari kuburnya. (ASRAMA WOY! BUKAN KUBURAN!) #authordigaplok

* * *

><p><strong>Lantai 4, kamar 80.<strong>

Seorang pemuda berambut silver bergaya gurita kesetrum terbangun dari bobo cantiknya diatas queen sizenya, hingga terjungkal dengan kepala menghantam lantai.

"ANJING! Siapa yang berani bangunin tidur gua?!" Gerutunya.

"Bangsat itu siapa?" Tanya cowo cepak hitam sambil garuk-garuk keteknya.

"Bapa lu" Sembur si cowo gurita.

"Oh"

Cowo cepak itu pun menarik selimutnya dan mulai ngorok lagi, lanjutin mimpi nya yang tadi ke cut oleh suara 'Bangsat' yang menggelegar. Tanpa menghiraukan si cepak, si gurita pun pergi keluar kamar lewat jendela untuk menghajar orang yang menghancurkan acara sakralnya, dengan cuma pake kaos butut tanpa lengan, celana boxer motif kucing, dan nyeker.

* * *

><p><strong>Lantai 5, kamar 51.<strong>

"Kacamata...kacamata..."

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah ambigu, lagi ribut acak-acak kamar nyari kacamata. Maklum kamarnya bukan tempat hunian layak, tapi udah jadi gudang bengkel.

"Nih linggis" Sodor teman sekamarnya yang berambut blonde sambil ngemut permen.

"Kacamata setan, bukan linggis" Si merah ambigu pun melemparkan linggis itu ke muka si blonde.

Maka terjadilah kekerasan dalam rumah bengkel(?). Si blonde terkapar dengan wajah penuh luka dan memar. Serabun-rabunnya si merah ambigu, dia masih bisa bedain kacamata sama linggis.

* * *

><p>Selanjutnya terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan absurd dari beberapa kamar lainnya.<p>

"Dino ayan!" Teriak cowo berambut putih.

"Suntik mati - Nfufu"

"Ushsehseheshe...Kolor gua ilang!" Teriak cowo berambut kuning gomplok.

"Fufu - Gua colong!"

"Pucuk gua ilang?!" Teriak cowo kedjeh mesum dari ujung lorong.

"Gua babad - Nfufufu!"

"Burung gua ilang!" Teriak seseorang dari atap.

"Gua goreng - Nfufufufufufufuu"

"BANGKE! MATI LU SETAN!"

Entah kenapa setiap orang-orang teriak kehilangan atau kesusahan, selalu terdengar suara-suara gaib dengan diiringi tertawa yang menjijikan diawal atau akhirnya. Dan lagi, itu kenapa juga pucuk babad pucuk, dasar sarap.

* * *

><p>Prangg...<p>

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah kaca pecah dari arah lantai 3, tepatnya kamar kuncen asrama 1, Si ucing jabrik alias Giotto.

"Anjriit, si Giotto terjun!" Teriak frustasi dari teman sekamarnya Giotto.

"Tsu-chan! Tunggu Aa! Aa akan menyelamatkan dede!"

"GI, KOLOR LU PAKE DULU!" Teriaknya lagi.

Ternyata Giotto lompat dari jendela kamarnya, dengan keadaan seadanya sama kaya si gurita tadi. Tapi ternyata ini lebih parah. Giotto lari tanpa apapun bray!. Ya, tanpa A-PA-PUN.

"KYAA...! GIOTTO HENTAI!"

Terdengar suara jeritan siswi-siswi asrama 1 yang lagi pada jemur-jemur. Jemur-jemur pagi buta, emang kelewat rajin.

"GIOTTO PAKE KOLOR!"

Ternyata cowo temen sekamarnya, mengejar Giotto yang lari tunggang langgang tanpa busana. Padahal ini masih pagi buta, udarannya dingin banget, tapi tak mengalahkan tekad Giotto untuk berlari menemui adik moe kesayangannya. Biarlah tanpa busana, yang penting keselamatam dede Tsu-chan numero uno lah.

"Kampret, si Giotto mesti di lumpuhin nih"

Terlihat dua manusia dari arah jendela salah satu kamar di lantai tiga. Yang satu mahluk air warna pink sambil ngerokok, yang satunya lagi mahluk autis pake topi panjang sambil niup seruling.

"Woi, Asari! Lumpuhin Giotto pake apa?"

"Senapan gajah G-dono"

"Genius Asari!"

**Asari Ugetsu, 16 tahun.**

**Panggilan : Asari, Ugetsu, Flute-freak, dll.**

**Lahir di Jepang, 27 November. Teman sekamar G, tukang main flute, ngomongnya sopan, suka pake topi panjang. Tingkat 3 kelas D, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintaran normal. Anggota geng Primo.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Lapangan<strong>

"Fuck, damn, sampah edan!"

Kalian pasti tau siapa dia? Cowo bercodet penuh luka dengan tata bahasa yang oh! So fantastic baby!, sudah siap dengan kedua pistol kembar kesayangannya untuk menembak si toa 'sayang'.

"MATI LU TOA KAMPRET!"

Nah, sekarang si gurita datang dengan dynamit sela-sela jarinya dan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

"VOIII! SINI LU, BERANI AMA GUA?! Teriak si toa ke si gurita.

"HAH?!"

"VOOIII! SINI LU KAMPRET!

"HAH APA?!"

"VOIII! MAJU LU!"

"Shit, lu ngomong apa sih?!"

"VOII! LU PINTER-PINTER BUDEG!

"HEH! SIALAN LU! GUA GA BUDEG!

"Voi... di omongin budeg baru nyaut"

"MATI LU SAMPAH!"

DUARRRR...

Weesssss, bang codet emang ga sabaran. Maen langsung 'tembak' aja pantat orang. Pake pistol loh, bukan pake yang itu. #authordilemparsampah

"VOIII! ANJING LU BOSS BRENGSEK! PANTAT GUA KE SREMPET!"

"Sebodo yang penting ENYAH SAMPAH!"

Duarrrrr...

"VOIIIII! PANTAT GUA GOSONG!"

"SEKALIAN GUA JADIIN LU TOA GULING!"

Syyyuuunnngggggg...Lempar dynamit...

.

.

.

.

.

JDUUAAARRRRR!

"MATI LU BEDEBAH!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Toa pun tumbang. Bang codet dan si gurita pun menari gila-gilaan dengan backsound bang jali. Sambil muter-muter gaje kaya anak TK kesurupan anak alay(?).

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, kita tengok bang Giotto...<p>

"TSU-CHAN!"

Giotto menemukan dede Tuna kesayangannya, lagi antri di kamar mandi bareng sama Enma.

"Eh, Aa ad-"

"HIEEEE..! AA MESUM!"

Tsuna berlari ke belakang Enma sambil nutupin kedua matanya. Ya, gimana ga kaget coba, ada orang yang tiba-tiba teriak manggil, trus pas balik ternyata tu orang lari-lari ga pake busana selembar pun dan mata pasti tertuju sama sesuatu yang bergelantungan di bawah. Ngebayanginnya aja udah nista, apalagi kejadian. Kasian Tsuna jadi korban.

"TITAN!" Enma juga ikutan histeris. Reflek dia teriak nama salah satu monster yang suka makan orang yang juga ga pake baju.

"GIOTTO!"

Tiba-tiba terlihat sekelebat banyangan merah meluncur dari lantai 2 dan tepat mengarah kearah Giotto.

Duaakkkkkk...

**Vongola Kick – G ver.**

Ternyata bang G yang loncat. Dengan jurus mematikan yang di contek dari salah satu cemen satria baja hitam, G menendang kepala Giotto ampe tepar dan pingsan kaya mayat korban peng-raepan, yang sekali buang.

"Anjir, ni anak sarapnya ga ketulungan"

"Giotto, kolornya~~~~~"

Wew, temen sekamarnya Giotto masih setia aja ngejar sambil lambai-lambai bawa kolor.

"Ini lagi satu sama-sama sarap"

"Hah..hah...hah... gio..giott...giotto... pake kolor..."

"Abang?"

Wait?! Enma panggil abang?

Yap temen sekamarnya Giotto kan punya ade namanya Enma temen sekamarnya Tsuna. Baca Chapter 1 deh...

"Eh? Abangnya Enma?" Tanya Tsuna kaget.

"Eh, ada De Enma" Sahut kakaknya Enma.

"Ngapain Abang lari-lari bawa kolor? Nista ih?"

"Abang ga nista dede, abang cuma mau selametin Giotto dari amuk massa de, gara-gara dia lari ga pake kolor" Tunjuknya ke arah Giotto yang tepar.

"Ampun Giotto tobat..."

Lalu datanglah bang Knukle dan bang Asari dengan bawa ember peralatan mandi dan anduk yang diiket di pinggang.

"Hahahaha, Giotto-dono emang sensasional"

"Sensasional pala lu pitak?!" Sembur bang G.

"Udah G-dono, jangan marah-marah mulu, nanti jadi peot lho. Ntar ga ganteng lagi?"

Blusshhhhh...

"A-Ap-APA?! Jangan sembarangan dasar flute-freak baka!"

Deuhh, bang G emang tsundere. Digodain dikit langsung marah-marah. Malu-malu mau tuh, hati-hati ntar dicolong kucing lho~~~. #dikoeturi

"Aeeuuuhhhh... Gi-chan ga pake kolor~~~~ Cucok deh~~~~~"

**#Klein merinding**

**#Readers merinding**

**#Chara merinding**

**#Semua merinding**

**BENCONG!**

"Ya Tuhan, lindungilah kami dari lussuria terkutuk"

**Lussuria a.k.a Seus Lus, 17 tahun**

**Panggilan : Seus Lus**

**Lahir di Indonesia trus langsung diekspor ke Italia maklum barang gagal, 4 april. Bencong sapoy punya asrama 1, jago masak, sama ngerawat orang. Tingkat 2 kelas A, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintaran kadang pinter kadang oon, labil. Anggota geng Varia.**

"Ihhh, bang Nukel jahat ama eike? Kau anggap akika ini setan rombeng apa? Biasa ja keleus"

Lussuria dengan genitnya toel-toel bang Knukle, yang korban udah kejang-kejang. Bang Knukle bersumpah, nanti mandi dia harus 7 kali biar bersih dari najisnya, pake sabun anti virus bencong biar gak nular ama gatel-gatel, sama kembang 7 rupa plus kemenyan biar harum sama kagak digangguin atau di toel-toel lagi.

Ini mau mandi? Atau ritual usir setan sih? -_-|||a

"Geser sikit dong, akika mawar mandole chyiinnn!"

"Dasar banci planet onta lu" Umpat G

"Aiiihhh, sepong chyyinn? Adeknya Gi-chann ya?"

Sambil jalan ke pintu WC, Lussuria colek-colek pipi Tsuna yang tembem kaya bakpawnya engko Fon. Tsuna udah merinding disko kaya kucing mau kawin, apa daya Giotto tewas, jadi ya udah Tsuna tahan aja. Kalo Giotto ga tewas sih, Tsuna bakalan korbanin aja. Lagian tampang Tsuna ama Giotto, lebih cucok-an Giotto kalo dikasihin ama bencong.

"I..i..iya... mas. Eh, bang... alah... k-"

"Seus. Panggil akika seus~~"

"Ok, seus"

"Aihhh, cucok deh"

Blammm...

Seus Lus pun masuk ke kamar mandi jatah Enma.

"Anjirrr, bagian gua mandi.." T_T

"Ya udah, pake aja bagian aku dulu. Nanti aku mandi udah kamu" ujar Tsuna ngalah

"Ok, duluan ya"

Blammm...

"Adeknya boss?" Colek G ke Tsuna

"Boss?"

"Adeknya orang ini?" Tunjuk G ke arah mayatnya Giotto

"Owh... bukan deh"

"Eh?!"

"Tapi tadi lu bilang iya adeknya ke Seus Lus?" Sahut Knukle

"Kepaksa, rasanya nyesel punya kakak nista kaya dia"

"Ini pasti gara-gara si pucuk-pucuk mesum goblok itu?" Umpat G.

"Emang Aa aku, diapain si Pucuk?" Tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Sebenernya si Pucuk senior itu, ngeceng berat sama kakak lu. Kakak lu mau, tapi-"

Belum selesai G ngomong, Giotto keburu bangkit dari kuburnya. Dengan beugeut (muka) watados dia melek pake gaya kucing bangun, yang mangapnya kaya buaya keselek kodok. Sambil kucek-kucek mata dengan gaya imut yang amit-amit, Giotto lirik kiri lirik kanan. Sadar dia bangun di ngak kamarnya, dia mulai heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Dimana gua?"

"WAHHHKKKKKK SETANNN!" Bukannya dijawab, boss nya malah diteriakin setan.

"Boss lu dah sadar?!" Tanya G kaget.

"G? Dimana gua?" Giotto melihat G, lalu beralih ke Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan?"

"Aa?"

Tsuna yang masih trauma pasca kejadian nista yang tadi, menjauhkan dirinya dari sang Kakak yang kebingungan.

"Aa, waras?"

"Emang gua gila?"

"Tuh" Tsuna menunjuk Giotto.

"FUCK!" Giotto memutih, arwahnya keluar menguap dari mulutnya.

"Nih Giotto pake kolornya dulu~~"

"Ni Aa pake kulit duren"

Entah darimana Tsuna dapet kulit duren yang udah dibentuk jadi rok numpuk-numpuk ngembang kaya gel bend – gel bend yang suka muter-muter. Giotto terus pake kolor ama roknya, biarin deh malu daripada si otong(?) gelantungan kedinginan, berabe ntarnya.

"Kenapa gua jadi nista gini? Telanjang bulet di halaman pula?" T^T

Satu kata buatmu Giotto...

NAAS! #dichitten

"Ga tau, tadi pas 'si Toa' teriak, lu tiba-tiba loncat manual dari jendela kamar" Kata Kakaknya Enma.

Loncat manual kaya gimana bang? Pake ancang-ancang gitu?

"Trus kenapa gua telanjang?"

"Tadi malem lu babak belur berantem sama G, baju lu compang-camping, masuk kamar lu lepas baju semua, terus tewas" Katanya lagi

"Gua berantem ama lu G?" Tanya Giotto ke G.

"Ga inget?!"

"Nih"

G nunjukin hasil otopsi kekerasan Giotto terhadap dirinya. Terdapat beberapa luka memar, cakar-cakaran, pukul-pukulan, dan hasil gigit-gigitan. Berantem apa napsu sih? #authordibantai

"Gua ngigit lu?"

"Iya, lu rabies sarap Giotto"

"Lu kenapa sih ampe bisa gitu hah?" Sambungnya.

"Ga tau, yang gua inget, gua pergi ke kamar si Xan-chay buat ngembaliin buku"

"Terus?"

"Terus, gua balik ke kamar. Ketemu si Emon(?), trus gua ga inget"

'Emon? Pasti kerjaan si Pucuk' Batin semuanya ngumpat.

"G mau kemana lu?" Seru kakaknya Enma.

"Gua mau panen, ada yang mau ikut?"

"Lumayan bisa dibuat rujak"

"Gua ikut" Ujar Giotto

"Tsuna, maafin Aa ya. Doa-in, Aa mau berjuang panen pucuk. Ok?"

"OK AA, SEMANGAT!"

Giotto n dkk pun pergi ke tempat bersemayamnya si Pucuk edan yang udah bikin masalah ama mereka. Dikiranya si Pucuk, ga tau siapa mereka? Mereka adalah Geng Primo. Geng paling kuat, kece, dan sarap se- Vongola Academy. Jangankan murid, guru aja lewat ama mereka, kecuali Reborn-sensei. Soalnya kalo sama Reborn-sensei malah mereka yang digiles.

"Abang ga ikut?" Tanya Tsuna ke kakaknya Enma.

"Ngak ah De, Abang takut koit"

"Abang koit?!"

"Bukan abang yang koit de, tapi pucuknya. Nanti Abang kena hukum pidana gara-gara kasus penggundulan hutan pucuk"

**Kozato Shimon, 16 tahun.**

**Panggilan : Bang Shimon**

**Lahir di Italia, 19 November. Kakak Kozato Enma. Teman sekamar Giotto sekaligus teman kecilnya. Tingkat 3 kelas B, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat otak pinter-pinter blo'on. Anggota dari geng Primo.**

"Herbivore..."

Wew, kuncen gerbang incoming! #Ditonfa

"O-oh-oha-ohayou, Hibari-san"

Hibari Kyoya, 16 tahun.

**Panggilan : Hibari, Kyoya, Pantat landak.**

**Lahir di Namimori, 5 Mei. Kuncen gerbang sekolah, tingginya semampai, wajahnya asem kaya mangga mentah, matanya sipit kaya encek cina, rambutnya hitam berkilau dengan model rambut kaya tempurung kelapa belah. Tingkat 1 kelas A, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintaran kelewat jenius. Anggota dari geng Decimo dan ketua komite disiplin.**

"Mana bangsatnya?"

"Hibari, lu mau nangkep bangsat atau mau ke empang?" Tanya bang Shimon.

Ok, kita cek dandanan Hibari pagi ini.

Pagi ini, dia pake baju kaos sangsang item ada tulisannya 'AWAS NGIGIT', pake boxer warna ungu gambar flappy bird, sendal jepit warna ungu, nyelendangin sarung. Bawa bantal ama guling, anduk di lehernya kaya tukang becak, ember alat mandi, sama ember gede isinya cucian. Trus rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya setengah nilep, ah pokoknya acak kadut aja.

"Owh salah, mana bangsatnya?"

Hibari pun melepas semua atributnya dan mengeluarkan tonfa kesayangannya.

"Tuh si pucuk" Jawab bang Shimon nyante.

"Dimana pucuknya?"

"Di gedung asrama lantai 5 no. 69"

"Kamikorosu" Sambil ngacungin tonfanya yang mengkilat, Hibari ninggalin bang Shimon dan Tsuna.

"Ya! gigit pucuknya ampe modar ya!" Teriak bang Shimon melambai.

"YA! GANBATTE PANTAT LANDAK!" Teriak Tsuna menyemangati Hibari.

"Fuck the hell you! Nyari mati ama gua? Gua gigit lu?!"

Hiee...

Tsuna langsung loncat ke belakang bang Shimon. Siapa juga yang mau digigit Hibari ampe mati? Kecuali si cowo pirang yang di sana. #dicambuk!

SPOILER!

"Gigit dulu pucuknya, baru ntar gigit kita!" Kata bang Shimon enteng.

"KITA?!"

"LU AJA KELEUS!" Protes si Tuna.

Hibari pun pergi mengejar si pucuk dengan wajah merengut gara-gara julukan aneh yang dikasih sama anak-anak sekelasnya. Sebenernya si Pucuk-Pucuk mesum itu cuma perusuh suasana doank sih, yang penyebab utamanya mah si Toa kampret kesayangan bang codet ntu.

"Kenapa pantat landak sih de?"

"Soalnya dia kan punya pet landak putih namanya Roll. Kata anak-anak wajah Hibari-san kalo lagi bete itu merengut mirip kaya pantatnya Roll"

"Oh, untung aja bibirnya ga kaya si hibrid ya?"

Ya untung deh hibari, coba kalo bibirnya kaya hibrid? Hibari bisa-bisa pundung. Kalo hibari pundung, KHR tamatnya jadi gore.

Wesssshhh...wessssshhhh... puter borgol...

"Mana buronan gue?"

"Buro-"

"Weeeeyyoouu... Alaude mamen~~~ mau ikutan panen juga?"

Hibari Alaude, 17 tahun.

**Panggilan : Al-chan, Aru-Aru, Alaude, dll.**

**Lahir di Perancis, 6 Juli. Kakak Kyoya. Polisi gadungan kelas bangke. Tingkat 3 kelas C, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintaran sok pinter. Anggota dari geng Primo dan komisi disiplin.**

"Panen?"

"Noh panen pucuk"

**Pucuk! Pucuk! Pucuk!**

Terlihat segerombolan orang-orang membawa-bawa obor dan macam-macam senjata. Dari yang tumpul ampe yang mencos, dari yang pendek ampe yang panjang, dari lembut ampe yang keras, dari yang ga ada suaranya ampe yang berisik, lengkap dengan kembang 7 rupa dan kemenyan.

"Kaya iklan ulet?" -_-||

"Ulet tawuran" *ω*b

"Mana si Ucing jabrik?"

"Ikut panen ama yang lain"

"Cih, jadi dia lebih mentingin Pucuk edan sialan itu daripada gue?"

Cieeee! Al-chan cemburu ni yeh! #authordilemparborgol

"Lu masih ngejar si Giotto? Trus si Al-kun mau dikemanain?"

"Pulangin aja ke adeknya, gua ga butuh!"

'Bo'ong lu, bilang aja masih pengen'

'Al-chan chundele~~~'

"Pucuk gua rujak lu"

"BAGI-BAGI YAW!"

Sambil pasang wajah merengut yang ga beda jauh sama pantat landak adeknya, Alaude pergi mengejar ucing jabriknya.

"Jadi sekarang gimana?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ya udah kita siap-siap sekolah aja, ok?"

"Abang ke kamar dulu ya! Mau ambil ember"

Bang Shimon pun pergi ninggalin Tsuna ke kamar. Tsuna kembali ngantri. Sambil nungguin Enma mandi, Tsuna mengeluarkan hape sumsang Esfaip nya buat dengerin lagu dangdut yang judulnya sakitnya tuh disini remix ver. Sambil goyang gitek-gitek pantat, Tsuna ga nyadar kalo ternyata ada seonggok(?) manusia yang lagi liatin dia dari atap gedung asrama, sambil cengengesan.

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung Asrama 1<strong>

**Lantai 4**

"Xan-jay!"

"OIII?"

**Xanxus Aja, 17 tahun.**

**Panggilan : Xanxus (Italia), Xan-Xan (Korea), Xan-chan (Jepang), Xan-jay (India), Xan-cay (Mandarin), Bang Codet (Indonesia), dll.**

**Lahir di Italia, 10 Oktober. Anak mafia, tempramen, egois, punya bekas luka di wajah, sukanya main tembak, lagi ngeceng sama si 'Toa'. Tingkat 3 kelas A, Vongola Academy Senior High School, tingkat kepintaran dibawah rata-rata. Boss geng Varia.**

"Mau ikut ga? Kita bantai-bantaian"

"Ikut"

Tanpa pikir panjang Xan-jay langsung aja bilang iya. Yang penting ada unsur bunuh-bunuhan, setuju aja. Biar kata bapaknya yang jadi target, ga masalah yang penting bisa abisin orang. Dasar anak durhaka.

"Ntar dulu?" Tahan G.

"Giotto lu didepan deh"

"Emoh, masa gua gini mesti didepan?"

"Celana lu di colong? Ampe pake...?" Xanxus lirik kebawah.

"Kulit duren?"

"Apa lu?! Adek gua yang ngasih tau!" Giotto jawab sambil sewot.

Sewot ada, malu ada. Maklum aja, dia kan punya julukan 'The Most Wanted'. Jadi kalo ada yang tau atau nyebarin tentang dia pake kulit duren, malunya bisa 7 turunan brow. Terus ntar mukanya mau ditaruh dimana coba? Di kresekin?

"Kenapa ga pake kulit manggis aja sekalian?"

"Udah mainstream jay, lagian kulit manggis mah kecil, yang aku kan gede" Ambigu

'Sialan sombong lu boss, sombong!'

"Udah, Xan-jay aja didepan!" Potong G gak nyatei.

"Gak mau!" Xanxus nolak.

"Ayolah~~~~" Tarik Xanxus.

"Aku ga mau~~~" Dorong G.

"Hayo~~~" Gusur Xanxus.

"Ga mau~~~~" Banting G.

"Xan-jay~~~" G mulai ngambek.

"Ga mau~~~~ G jahat~~~~"

Xanxus pun mulai kokosodan kaya anak TK yang di cawad (dilarang) emak nya buat beli pepestolan yang udah makan korban pantat bapaknya.

"Eh, bentar.." Xanxus minta interupsi.

"Gua punya temen" lanjutnya.

"Siapa?" Sahut G.

"Berinisial TSG3"

"Boleh tuh, panggil aja"

"Jangan, kalo dipanggil mahal sejam 6 rebu"

"Paketin aja, 3 jam 15 rebu"

"Paket gadang aja, 6 jam cuma 25 rebu"

Sip, jejer pasar tengah asrama!

Jual – beli, nego-negoan bisa disini. Dari harga tarif panggil ma erot, paket warnet ampe harga sabun. Bebas! Apapun bisa dijual disini. Dari barang bekas, char id, ampe mantan pacar bisa dilelang.

"Yang paketnya...paketnya... gadang jigow... gadang jigow... free BF...free BF!"

*Jigow = 25

"Shit lah! Mang! Paket gadang 2! Pake kuah ya!"

"Si-"

Duarrrr!

"Berisik monyet!"

"Anjrit, siapa tuh orang? Jualan ga tau sikon?"

"Dasar author geblek, masa cowo-cowo GGS kaya kita disuru jualan?!"

("Ya kalian GGS")

("Ganteng-Ganteng Sarap!")

#Authorsekarat

Back to story

"Dia adanya di gedung staf, lantai 2, no 911"

"Gaya, kaya emergency call aja 911?!" Kata Giotto

"Diem! Sirik aja lu?!" Sembur G

"Sirik turutin, ga mampu diem lu di WC!" Lanjutnya.

"Kok di WC?"

"Karena WC itu..."

"Penuh dengan IMAJINASI~~~~~~"

Wahahaha, ketahuan G tukang nonton sponbon skuerpens. Garang-garang nontonnya yang cetek-cetek, saking nge-fans nya bela-belain muka di tattoin rumput laut tau ga.

"Ok. Guys! Kita kesana" Perintah Giotto.

"Kesana kemana?" Tanya G.

"Ke WC" Jawab giotto datar.

"Ya, ke kamar 911 lah! Euh, gua cemplungin juga luh ke closet! Dasar mahluk air!"

"Hee?! Ngajak berantem lu ama gua?! Dasar boss PEA luh!"

"STOP! Tunggu aba-aba dari saya!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang teriak dari belakang barisan. Orang-orang pun menyingkir. Memberi jalan pandang pada orang belakang tersebut. Sesosok err... om-om? dengan rambut item butek mirip karakter cemen bola naga, dengan jambang berleter L, kumis yang mirip lele, dan membawa sebuah payung item kaya mau ke makam.

"3...1...2... ATTACK!"

"Lu ga bisa ngitung ya?" Xanxus mendelik sinis.

"Ahh pokoknya attack lah..."

"Eh? Boss bukannya attack itu sabun cuci?"

"Lu bacot mulu gue bacok lu?!"

"Ampun boss..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tangga Darurat<strong>

"Hah..hah...hah... anjrit baru lantai 4, belum kebawahnya masih jauh"

Baru aja turun 1 lantai Giotto dan para pasukan udah ngos-ngosan.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Giotto.

"Apa sih?!" G mulai emosi.

"Ada serangan?!" Sela Knukle.

"Bukan.. aku lupa..." Giotto muter-muter kaya setrikaan.

"Lupa cangcut?"

"Udah di pake"

"Katel?"

"Gua bukan Lampo, G"

"Sendal?"

"Bukan, orang daritadi gua nyeker!"

"Trus apa donk?!"

"Gua lupa kalo disini ada liftnya"

G yang udah emosi, ngambil kapak di kotak hydrant dan ambil ancang-ancang siap bacok ke arah muka kampretnya si Giotto dengan gaya meme "Ngomong lu sekali lagi?!". Reflek anak-anak yang lain megangin G dan ngelindungin Giotto.

"G nyebut G..."

Knukle berusaha me-rukiyah G yang kerasukan setan meme sambil komat-kamit mulut mbah Knukle baca mantra, dengan segelas air keras lalu G di sembur. Dan, viola... setannya keluar bareng sama roh nya G. Lalu tubuhnya jadi bangke seketika, terkapar tanpa daya.

"G semoga kau diterima disisinya"

"Amin~~~"

"Ya udah, karena udah seperapat jalan, kita lanjut aja!"

"OK!"

"Bangkenya si G mau dikemanain?"

"Gusur aja!"

"Sip"

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung Asrama Guru Dan Staf<strong>

**Lantai 2, kamar 911**

Tet..tot...tet...tet...tet...tot... #Pencetnomer

Trrrrtt...trrrrt...trrrrrtt... #Sambungantelepon

Cklukkkk...#Diangkat

"Bang Xan-jai! Laper!"

"Eh laper?! Lapor!" Teriak seseorang dari sebrang telepon.

"Iya mie goreng?! Ah~~ mie goreng~~~"

"Iya apa?"

"Bang bener ini kamarnya?"

"Itu no kamarnya berapa?"

"911"

"Ia itu Nain wan wan"

"Trus gimanain?"

"Hantam dia!"

"OK!"

"Giotto ketrokin"

Tokkk...tok...tok...

"Assamualamuallaikum"

"Waalaikumsalam" Jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Siapa pun kalian yang diluar..."

"Serem banget" Giotto narik-narik baju Asari.

"Masuk aja..." Lanjutnya

"Ngeri brow..." Asari merinding.

"Udah masuk aja..." Om lele ngebuka pintunya.

Kriiieeetttttt... trek...tek...tek...tek... geblug!

"Pintunya ga enak" =ω=||

"Jangan di makan!" Tampol Giotto.

"Maaf... kita ganggu ketentraman anda"

Akhirnya bang Knukle angkat bicara. Dengan penuh waspada, bang Knukle mingpin para pasukan memasuki kamar unidentification human yang pengap dan bau kaya gorong-gorong. #dilemparsapu

Terlihat seorang kakak-kakak menuju tua, yang lagi balik ngebelakangin mereka sambil meraut sesuatu.

"Ga perlu, kalian itu emang ganggu"

"Euuuhhhh"

Baru aja minta maaf udah di tolak, Giotto dan dkk pun pundung seketika. Tanpa ada harapan mereka membubarkan diri dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ada perlu apa kalian?"

Ternyata sebelum mereka pergi, si abangnya nanya lagi. Dengan semangat 2015(?) mereka pun curinghak* kembali dan balik masuk lagi.

*Curinghak : semangat lagi – kaya kucing laper nemu makanan.

"Kita mau bantai pucuk bang"

"Pucuk siapa yang kalian maksud hah?!"

Dengan aura glommy, si abang ngebalik ke arah anak-anak yang pada nge-gunduk (numpuk) di lawang pintunya. Anak-anak pun langsung mundur, rasanya kaya kedorong keluar oleh auranya. Ditambah lagi itu si abangnya lagi pegang piso ama kayu.

"Idihhh... auranya suram amat!"

"Itu bang, manusia berpucuk di kamar 69 bang" Jawab knukle.

"Emang... isi kamar no 69 itu pantas di bantai..."

"Karena..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selalu meng-SHARE... hal-hal yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat...!"

"HIDUP DISENTRI!" Teriak om lele.

"HIDUP!" Jawab si abang.

Apa hubungannya WOY?! Mau ngebantai ama disentri?!

"So... Lu pengen gua apain tu orang?" Tanya si abang sambil duduk merhatiin anak-anak bau cunguk di depannya.

"Kita pengen dia sengsara"

"Ok, kalian tunggu diluar. Saya ganti baju dulu"

"Ok bang"

Pintu di tutup, mereka menunggu diluar selama si abangnya ganti baju. Beberapa menit kemudian, si abangnya keluar udah pake stelan preman.

Cklekkk... #kuncikamar

Kuik..kuik...

"Mobil apa kamar bang?" Tanya Giotto.

"Maunya apa?"

"Mobil"

"Yaudah"

"Ok, kita kesana" Peritah si abang.

"Oh iya, karung ama tambangnya bawa" Katanya lagi.

Giotto dkk sama si abang pun pergi ke kamar tersangka. Dengan berbekal karung sama tambang yang entah buat apa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung Asrama 1<strong>

**Lantai 5 - Kamar 69**

"Bang trus gimanain?" Tanya anak-anak yang udah siap di depan pintu si pucuk.

"Dobrak aja?!" Kata Alaude baru kebagean ngomong.

"Jangan – sekarang lu pada ketok pintunya, terus sebagian ke jendelanya. Lu pada iket dah dari belakang, lakbanin mulutnya, karungin, buang"

"Sip"

Lalu anak-anak bikin lingkaran. Si abang sweatdrop liatnya, soalnya disuru ngetok pintunya, eh ini malah hom-pim-pah. Dari beberapa ronde, tinggal nyisain Giotto sama Alaude. Giotto cenat-cenut, Alaude juga cenat-cenut. Giotto cenat-cenut takut kalah, kalo Alaude cenat-cenut deket ama Giotto.

"Ok, Giotto lu siap?" Tanya G.

Giotto ngangguk.

'Gue siap...gue siap... gue siap kalah...' T^T

"Alaude lu siap?"

"Hnn" Alaude ngangguk.

'Gue siap Giotto... gue siap...'

Al-chan, Giotto itu siap buat kalah. Kalo elu siap buat apa? Ngomongnya napsu banget?

"JA-KEN-PON!"

Giotto kertas... Alaude gunting...

'OH GOD WHY ME!' Isak Giotto ngebatin.

"Giotto nih" Knukle menyodorkan pakaian.

"Apaan nih?"

"Baju gue boss, pake aja dulu. Emang ga malu kaya gitu?"

"Hiks makacih yahh Knukle.. hiks"

Giotto nangis bombay. Sambil nangis dan berat hati dia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya buat misi penghajaran mahluk sialan. Giotto pergi, anak buah ricuh nyemangatin. Tapi mereka ga sadar, ada seseorang diujung sana yang pundung.

Ternyata Alaude yang pundung. Dia keduluan bang Knukle kasih baju ke Giotto. Walhasil dia pundung di pojokan sambil jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tembok. Lalu datang adeknya si pantat landak, yang ternyata daritadi dia ikut rombongan. Dengan tatapan iba yang menrengut, Kyoya nge-puk puk-in kakaknya yang setengah pingsan gara keabisan darah.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Emon, main yuk?!" Teriak Giotto.

"Hah?! Emon?"

"Iya bang?" Jawab anak-anak kompak.

"Kok bebas?"

"Ga tau?"

Ok, balik ke Giotto.

Krekkk... pintunya pun dibuka...

"Nfufufufu masuk aja~~~"

'Hiieee... Emon berpucuk!'

"Eh- gue- pinjem sapu donk?" Kata Giotto parno.

"Kfufufufuf~~~ buat apa?"

'Hieeee... Nanas ber-Emon!'

"Buat ngupil" Jawab Giotto ngasal.

"Jangan pake sapu dong, kurang greget. Nfufufu~~~~"

"Pake apa dong?"

"Pake knalpot bajay"

"Hah?"

**Krett... Iket Emon...**

**Krett...Iket Nanas...**

"KYAAAAA!"

Si Emon sama Si Nanas teriak kaget, kaya cabe-cabe ke razia terong-terongan.

**Preetttt... Lakban mulut Emon...**

**pretttt... Lakban mulut Nanas...**

"HMMMMMMM!" Si Emon sama Si Nanas masih maksa teriak.

"HUP" Si abang ankat si Emon sama si Nanas. Terus di masukin ke karung buat orang(?).

**Brukkkkk...**

**Sreeettttttttt... di sletingin...**

"YEAAHHHHH!"

"Angkat bang!" Sahut anak-anak bersorak!

"Bantuin"

Si Emon sama Si Nanas pun berhasil dilumpuhkan. Dengan bantuan si abang temennya Bang Xan-jay, semua rencana berhasil dengan lancar. Mereka pun mengarak tersangka keliling asrama.

Pucuk HUMBAYE! Pucuk HUMBAYE! Pucuk HUMBAYE! Pucuk HUMBAYE!

"Trus bang, mau digimanain bang?" Tanya G.

"Semen aja pucuknya, udah keras kita babad"

"Serem om~~" Sahut Asari.

"Kalo gentayangan gimana?" Kata Knukle.

"Bukannya udah biasa? Mati hidup gentayangan nyusahin orang?"

"Tapi tetep serem om?!" Kata Asari merinding.

"Sereman mana babad pucuk atau di semprot fogging?"

WOYYY! APA HUBUNGANNYA BABAD PUCUK AMA DISEMPROT FOGGING?!

#AUTHORSTRESS

"Fogging om!" Jawab mereka serempak!

"Yaudah kita babad aja pucuknya. Pucuknya aja jangan ama kepalanya"

"Sebelum dibabad kita kerek dulu!"

"Yohhh!"

Arak-arakan tersangka mereka berhenti di tiang bendera lapangan asrama. Dengan semangat malam minggu(?) bersama-sama mereka ngerek tersangka sampai ke atas. Para penghuni asrama pun datang berbondong-bondong melihat aksi ini. Termasuk para guru dan staf.

* * *

><p>"Eh, Aa udah balik?"<p>

"Udah Tsu-chan! Mission Complete!"

"Pucuknya?"

"Noh dikerek"

Dengan bangga Giotto mempersembahkan hasil kerjanya kepada Dede Tuna moe kesayangannya.

* * *

><p>"Ck..ck..ck.. Emon...Emon.." Salah satu guru ber-jersey hitam plat kuning dan seekor bunglon di kepalanya, mengeleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela nafas, melihat kelakuan anak-anak didiknya.<p>

"Muku...Muku... ampun dah" Disambung lagi oleh salah satu guru juga. Berambut pirang dengan headband loreng di jidatnya.

"Yeah! Let's have a party baby!" Tiba-tiba terdengar sorak-sorai gembira dari arah gedung asrama murid.

"BEBAS PUCUK!"

"AYO KAWIN!"

"KOLOR!"

"CANGCUT!"

"KATEL!"

"Ha-hi! Nagi-chan, ga apa-apa kakak mu dibantai gitu?" Tanya seorang siswi berambut pony-tail.

"Ga apa-apa Haru-san, malah Nagi seneng. Jadi Nagi ga malu lagi" ^w^

"Syukur deh Nagi, sekarang hidup kamu damai ya" Ujar gadis berambut pendek.

Seluruh penghuni asrama pun berpesta ria merayakan punahnya pucuk-pucuk mesum biang keributan. Pagi kembali normal seperti biasa.

* * *

><p><strong>3 jam setelah kejadian...<strong>

Sreeetttt...

"Hmmm?! Siapa lu?" Tanya Si Emon yang masih diiket.

"Siapa aja. Kepo lu. Lu maunya gua siapa?" Tanya seseorang sambil ngacungin gunting.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gedung kelas 1<strong>

**Koridor utama**

"Eh? Kayanya Dede denger yang teriak?"

"Masa? Aa ga denger tuh?"

"Perasaan Dede aja kali"

"Iya kali ya"

"Cepetan ke kelas, nanti telat lho"

**Chapter Edan 2**

**To be continued**

**~Mind to review?~**

* * *

><p>Hahahaha...<p>

Konichiwa minna-san!

G : "Update telat aja make ketawa luh!" #timpukauthor

Klein : "Eike sibuk kuliah mas" #gigitG

Giotto : "Kulit duren~~~"

Klein : "Gomen nee minna, Klein update nya telat. Naskahnya udah beres dari lama tapi editing betanya lama, hehehehe"

Asari : "Balas review Klein-dono" ^w^

Klein : "Ah, ia sampai lupa~~~"

Giotto : "Ah~~~ Kulit duren~~~~" Nari gaje.

Tsuna : "Sakitnya tuh disini~~~ di dalam hatiku~~~~" Dangdutan gaje.

G : "Kakak adek sama-sama sarap" =_=||

Knukle : "AYO BALAS REVIEW TO THE MAX!"

Klein : "Hai..hai... aduh telinga ku lama-lama bisa budeg nih" Korek kuping.

Asari : "Review yang pertama dari ByuuBee-dono..."

Klein : **"Riquestnya sudah terkabul ya ByuuBee-san. Anggota para gengnya baru keluar sebagian, tapi nanti jadi banyak kok. Silahkan dinikmati chapter barunya!" ^0^/**

G : "Selanjutnya dari Hikage Natsu-san. Dozo..."

Klein : **"Arigatou G-san. Hai, Hikage-san. Wah ketebak ya, Aa butek emang Alaude. Maaf ya Al-chan, namamu saya nistain. #dilempargolok. Pacarnya Giotto siapa ya? Rahasia deh, maunya dirimu sama siapa? Hehehehe. Buat request dede guritanya silahkan disantap untuk pembukannya, buat main dish nya ditunggu aja. Semua requestnya udah ditampung ya, tinggal ditunggu aja bareng bang Byakurannya!"**

Giotto : "Review kulit duren~~~ dari Kiichi27!" Lempar-lempar kulit duren.

Klein : **"Hai, Kiichi27-san. Buat request pairnya ditampung ya. Aku udah siapin cerita buat primoCavallonexAlaude nya, buat D18 nya lagi diolah dulu biar mantep. Hehehe"**

Knukle : "NEXT AA WHITESKYLARK!"

Klein : **"AA, sankyuu koreksi nya! Udah aku ganti semua, semoga lebih nyaman bacanya. Silahkan di makan(?) chapter barunya dan ditunggu lagi koreksinya!"**

Tsuna : "Last review, from Saory Athena Namikaze~~~"

Klein : **"Makasih reviewnya Saory-san. Sip usul pairnya ditampung, ditunggu aja. ^^"**

Yosh, semua review udah di bales ya. Usul semua pair ditampung, bukan maruk ya tapi aku usahakan semua pair muncul dan main. Tapi nantinya ada yang lanjut ada yang ngalah. Yang mau request pair yang lain-lain nya monggo, ditunggu di review atau PM nya. Atau mau request cerita, boleh. Aku tampung kok. ^^

Eh, ia November kemarin adakah yang dateng ke HF? Author kemarin dateng, cosplay Eren flower vendor ver. dan dijamin bakalan pada ga kenal. Hahahahaha #ditimpukbatu

**OK, MINNA-SAN SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
